custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Hour of Honor
Note: This may use real characters, but the whole story is just fan fiction. Hour of Honour was a story serial happening around the current events of BIONICLE (Karda Nui invasion), and revolving against the lone Toa Varlix in his struggle against the Brotherhood. Chapter 1: The Plan Varlix is the only Toa of Chrome in existence. Currently, he is in a cell on Destral. Varlix is fourth on the Brotherhood's most wanted list. He had evaded them for years, but he was caught now, by Icarax. It was likely Varlix was going to be executed soon. Varlix remembers back to his past, and the most pressing question of all; how will he stop the Plan succeeding? Many, unknown years ago, Varlix has infiltrated the main stronghold on Destral. He makes it to the throne room, where he stops outside the entrance and listens in. Teridax and Mutran are in there, all alone. "Since that little encounter of yours with Tren Krom, you can give me more information, to expand The Plan." Teridax said coldly. "When I looked into his mind, I saw the way the universe worked. The Plan could work. But tell me, how does the Plan work?" After a long pause, Teridax finally spoke. "Fine, but you must not tell anyone. If I find out you have, then I shall hang your head on this very wall." Mutran nodded, as Teridax looked to see if anyone was listening. Varlix was extremely lucky not to be sensed. Teridax told Mutran what the Plan involved, and Varlix listened very carefully. Not long later, Teridax finished, and Varlix was speechless. The two Makuta left the room, but a claw tapped Varlix's shoulder. He turned around to find a winged Makuta. He had the Deinax, the mask of laser vision, which made the Makuta look like it had teeth. "Tyrantis!" Varlix said. "The legendary Toa of Chrome. I will be the one that hangs your head on the wall!" Chapter 2: Varlix the Gladiator "You may be the shadow, the death, the destruction, but I am the one that kicks your ass back to Karzahni!" Varlix roared as he fired as steel rifle rapidly. Tyrantis dodged every bullet, and grabbed his rocket launcher. He fired, but Varlix did the Matrix and ran. Tyrantis flew after him. Teridax and Mutran saw Varlix running past, and Tyrantis. "He must have heard the Plan! Mutran, put that Toa Varlix on every wanted list on the planet! He must no escape..." Teridax said. Mutran nodded and flew away. Teridax gave chase. But the bumped right into Tyrantis, and Varlix made his escape from Destral, as the island teleported. Varlix fell into the sea. ---- Varlix swam to some driftwood, and was adrift for days until he reached the shores of Stelt. He walked onto the sands. He has never set foot on this island before. He approached inland, thinking he can get help from the inhabitants. But he was wrong. He walked right into a trap. He was knocked out cold. He woke up, a few minutes later. He found himself staring into the face of Sidorak, the king of the Visorak. "You're Toa Varlix, right? You are on the Brotherhood's wanted list. Unlucky for you, I work for them. You're coming with me." Varlix was being dragged, but he was in a force field. He couldn't move, or use his powers. He was being dragged to the Coliseum, to fight. "The Brotherhood want you dead, so I will make sure their wishes come true." Sidorak whispered, as he threw Varlix into the arena. There was a crowd staring at him, chanting. Varlix drew his weapons, as behind him was a huge lump of muscle. Krekka. "Me squash puny toa!" Chapter 3: Rescue Varlix barey dodged a massive punch from Krekka. He then dodged some energy blasts. Varlix then ran in a circle to confuse Krekka, and then jumped on his back. Krekka looked up, but Varlix then performed his final "smash" attack and Krekka went flying to the other side of the arena. There was jeers from the crowd. Krekka got up, and was like a raging bull. But Krekka smashed into the other side of the wall, as Varlix was rescued by a mystery matoran. They both ran out of the arena, and getting lots of Steltians after them. But the matoran had a speedboat-like vehicle and they sped off, leaving Sidorak biting the dust. "I will get you Varlix!" he shouted after them. "Who are you?" Varlix asked his mystery admirer. "Just call me Seth. I had to save you, it's all part of destiny. You must survive to many thousands of years into the future, and participate in The Final Battle." Varlix stared at him blankly. "Right... I thought you just liked me." "I know much of your history Varlix. You were one of the First Toa. A prototype for Toa of Iron everywhere. But you are a Toa of Chrome." "Lets not talk about the past, it comes back to haunt me. Besides, where are we going?" "To Zakaz. To meet with a dodgy Makuta named Spiriah." "Hang on, why are you taking me?" "Complicated time stuff. I come from your future. We must journey across the globe to stop a mighty paradox destroying the future." "Does it involve Visorak?" "Dunno, why?" Varlix pointed behind them. There were thousands of Visorak on seperate battleships, chasing them. Sidorak and his confederates were driving them. "I've been to Zakaz Seth. Its a peaceful island, and I think we should make a stand against the Visorak, just to stop them destroying the Skakdi!" Varlix said. Seth nodded, and drew a sword. Varlix primed his steel rifle and aimed, fired. The Visorak battleships were heading closer, with the Visorak ready to board them.... Chapter 4: Battle on International Waters The Visorak were jumping from all sides, trying to sink the small raft. They landed in the water, but swam to the raft. They were spitting poison and webs. Seth was caught in a web, but Varlix shot madly with his secondary weapon, a machine gun. The Visorak were falling back, but they kept coming. And coming. They surrounded Varlix, but he stood still. He activated his nova blast. A huge beam of light emerged from his body, and the Visorak started to flee. But they were being hit by the blast, and Visorak were flying everywhere. Sidorak screamed, as the Steltian ships were hit by the blast and they each sunk. "I will get you for this! Mark my words!" he screamed, as he started to sink. There was fire everywhere, and the ships started to explode. Any remaining Visorak fleed. "Nice one Varlix, but could you help out here?" Varlix untied Seth, and the raft continued its journey. ---- They arrived at Zakaz, where they saw green shapes in the water, darting about. "What the hell are they?" Varlix said, raising his weapons. "You say you've been here before, and you don't recognize these creatures whom Ehlek is?" Varlix stared warily, and they approached the land. They were welcomed by the Skakdi natives. "Come strangers, we welcome strangers" one said. And they were lead to a room, where they saw a winged Makuta. Spiriah. "I hate Makutas!" Varlix muttered. "Don't be quick to judge, Toa of Chrome. I am but a mere scientist, and I will help these people on behalf of the Brotherhood!" Spiriah replied. "Do you want to help them, or manipulate them?" Varlix asked. "By the way, I'm Seth, here to break up the tension. Spiriah, we need you to experiment on these people to save them!" Seth interrupted. Varlix gasped in horror, but then Seth winked at him. "Then I will not fail you! I have never failed before, and I will never fail in the future!" Spiriah smirked. Chapter 5: Grand Failure Varlix and Seth watched Spiriah conducting his experiment on a Skakdi. "We must make sure he does experiment on these people" Seth whispered. "I've lost you" "In my future, Spiriah fails, and the Skakdi become violent creatures" But there was a scream. Spiriah stood back, and the Skakdi looked different. Its eyes were red, and slightly mutated. Spiriah smiled. "Mission accomplished" he muttered to himself. All the Skakdi were summoned to Spiriah, where he did the same to all of them. But then it went wrong. Each Skakdi started glowing red. Then they were firing laser beams at Spiriah. "What the hell!" Spiriah and Varlix screamed. The Skakdi were advancing on Spiriah, as Seth then pushed Spiriah out of the building, and Varlix followed them. The three ran endlessly. The mob of power-mad Skakdi followed in pursuit. They all jumped on a nearby boat and stole it. They floated away, and the Skakdi waving their fists in anger. "They will turn on each other soon" Seth sighed. Varlix was silent for the remainder of the journey. "How could I went wrong! I added the right amount of protodermis in each vial!" Spiriah said, pacing up and down. "When the Brotherhood find out, they will execute me. I shall defy my Makuta instincts, and hide away from them. Like a coward." "Spiriah, your comrades will turn against you. I'm so sorry. Yes, you must hide from them. You will be important in the future. I will drop you off, and you can trust me. I won't tell. I hate the Brotherhood. By the way, if you ever meet a being called Brutaka, trust him. Follow his orders." Spiriah was on an unchartered island. Seth waved a salute, but Spiriah just nodded silently, before walking into a cave nearby. "Next stop, we must check on the former Brotherhood leader Miserix on Artidax-" "More Makuta! Mata Nui! If this is a trap, I will kill you" Varlix snarled, getting highly suspicious. Seth just nodded and walked to the ships hull, as night fell. Chapter 6: The Trap They both arrived on Artidax. But a swinging blade nearly killed Varlix. "Booby traps... oh joy" "Be careful, obviously this place was set up so Miserix couldn't escape, or any Makuta couldn't get to him." They creeped around, making sure not to set off any more traps. But spears flew out of a wall, and nearly hit Seth. But there was fluttering above them, and squeaks of Rahi. "What are those things?" "Avohkah. Obviously Makuta Krika put them there, because they are very dangerous Rahi-" The whole swarm of Avohkah had awoken, and were flying in all directions. They then started to attack Varlix and Seth. "If you invent the first Bionicle swear word, I would happily use it right now!" Varlix screamed, as he started to fire at the descending rahi. The Avohkah then stopped, and they all swarmed together again. They all circled the duo, so there would be no escape. "Next time I'll choose the trips!" Varlix yelled. The Avohkah then swivelled around, towards the duo. Then they lunged... Chapter 7: Miserix's Lament Seth withdrew a strange ball of energy from nowhere and threw it. The Avohkah were suddenly sucked into it, and the ball exploded. "What in the name of Teridax was that!" Varlix shouted, panting. "Do not worry. Lets just find Miserix." Seth replied. They walked along many tunnels, avoided many traps and encountered more dangerous Rahi, but they eventually reached Miserix's cell. "This keystone shall open the vault temporarily" Seth explained, as the door suddenly opened, and they entered. The door shut after them. They saw a vvery large being chained to the wall. Miserix. "What do you want!" groaned the imprisoned Miserix. "Do not worry. We haven't come to free you, but to get some information." "And if I refuse?" "Look you brainless Rahi fodder, just answer us! We are not here to waste time!" Varlix snapped. Miserix stared at Varlix, and gave a small chuckle. "Alright then, for continuity's sake." "The Plan. Tell us all you know." "Thats it! I know the Plan! We didn't need to come here!" snapped Varlix. "That fool Teridax believes that stupid plan of his will win him a Universe. It wouldn't win him a Kanoka disc! He and those other Brotherhood traitors shall suffer the consequences!" Miserix kept droning on and on. Varlix yawned, but Seth was seriously listening. After that, they exited the vault. Varlix and Seth went back to the shores of Artidax, and climbed back to the ship. But they were not alone. The fluttering of wings, and the stench of death hung over them. "Where to boys? How about to Karzahni!" Tyrantis echoed at them. Chapter 8: Time Trouble Tyrantis had taken the weapons from Varlix and Seth, and made them face the wall in a surrender-fashion. "You're lucky I don't kill you both on the spot! Since that incident on Destral, I've been trailing you from Stelt, Zakaz to Artidax. I've alerted the Brotherhood about Spiriah. And I don't know what you were doing here, theres nothing but killer Rahi and Makuta traps! Tell me!" "I will tell you when razor whales fly!" Varlix replied. "Alright then, forget that. You there, Matoran! I sense strange powers at work. What is that object in your hands?" Seth was about to refuse, but Tyrantis' eyes started to glow. He was using a Makuta power, the power to make others tell the truth. "Its a time bubble!" he gasped. "The ability to time travel in a ball of power. Hand it over!" The power was still active. Seth handed it over. "Come with me. I may need a hostage!" Seth walked over to Tyrantis, and they both disappeared into the Time Vortex. Varlix screamed, but suddenly the boat was boarded by Rahkshi. A Makuta arrived onboard, with his small Shadow Matoran assistant. "Toa Varlix! This is your lucky day! Vican, cuff him!" Mutran yelled. Vican quickly cuffed Varlix with handcuffs made of a strain of Morbuzahk. Mutran shoved Varlix into another boat, until much later, Varlix was thrown into a cell. This is where he is now. "I have to save Seth" he muttered. He started to search the cell, for an escape. Chapter 9: Strange Devices Varlix kicked the wall in frustration. He had been looking for a way out for years. Yet, recounting his tale in his mind seemed to re-activate his quest. Something dropped out of the wall. A strange little device, that was shaped like a pen. Varlix picked it up. He had never seen anything like it. It had a few buttons on it. He pressed one, and the tip of the device suddenly lit up, in a greenish colour. Varlix searched the wall it dropped from, and found a little note. He read it; :Varlix, this is Seth speaking. It has been years for you since our last meeting. You must save the universe, all on your own. I can't help you right now, for I cannot even help myself. Use the device I have given you. You will work out how to use it. This will be your hour of honour, the fate of time and reality itself rests in your hands. PS, you must travel to Karda Nui, the core of the universe, first. Varlix mumbled some curses, and started to flick buttons on the device. The cell door blew off its hinges, and Varlix sprang to his feet. He ran out, releasing other prisoners on the way. There was no Makuta in sight, seeming that Destral had been abandoned for the time being. But this was not the case. Icarax stood in the exit's doorway. "Are you asking for a death wish?" Icarax shouted, and raised his blade. Varlix dodged the blade and the spinning shield, and noted he was wearing the Kraahkan. Last time Varlix saw him, he wasn't... Varlix quickly tapped all the buttons on the device, and he suddenly started to float into the air. Icarax just grunted and threw some magnetic power. But it missed, and Varlix disappeared. Varlix found himself within the time vortex. He held down a button on the device, and he propelled forward. Then the vortex disappeared, and he was hurtling through a swampy mist. He suddenly stopped, and floated above the swamp waters. The device was holding him above the Swamp of Secrets. Varlix recognized this place. He has been here before. He also knew if he touched the rancid water, he would mutate into a beast. But a shape loomed in the background. Varlix vaguely saw the shape of the mystery being. The being started heading in his direction. The being was white primarily, and had long spiky legs. It then stopped 20 yards before him, then started to shoot at Varlix. Chapter 10: Life or Death Varlix dodged the Nynrah ammo and used his device to divert the ammo into a nearby stalactite. The being stopped firing, but advanced. The being was very close to him now. "Toa?! You are Toa, but I sense something else, something different. Like you don't belong." "Im Varlix, only Toa of Chrome in all existence, never a Matoran, created by the Great Beings first hand along with a chick named Helryx. Who the hell are you?" "Im Krika, a shapeshifting Makuta who was sent to Karda Nui with some other Makuta. I wield the Crast, mask of repulsion. Let me demonstrate." Krika's mask glowed and Varlix was sent hurling backwards. But Varlix immediately pressed a button on his device and pointed it at the sky. Suddenly a huge stalactite came crashing down from the sky and struck Krika. He managed to survive, using a shield bubble. But two other Makuta were flying towards Varlix. One green, the other yellow. They landed, and then all three Makuta cornered Varlix. But then Varlix used the device on the sky again, instead giving him a boost upwards. He then sped through the sky like a rocket, the Makuta not able to keep up. He stopped at a Stalactite village, and rested. He suddenly heard a voice. An evil voice, yet so familiar. Varlix.... "Tyrantis! But how-" All Makuta can send messages to other's minds. Your little friend trapped me within the vortex, but I escaped with the time bubble. In fact, I am so very close by.... "Seth? Where is he!" He escaped me, but I found him again, and he payed the ultimate price. "You killed him? You-" No, I tortured him and gave him away. As a slave to a strange being named Carral. Imagine all the fun they're going to have together! Varlix cursed in anger, and a shadow blast hit him and he fell from the village. He kept tapping the device, but it didn't seem to work. He was doomed for sure... Chapter 11: To the Breaches of Insanity Varlix thudded to the swamp floor. Its doesn't seem anyone could survive a fall like this. But he did somehow. He quickly got to dry land, and noticed he had mutated. He looked at himself in total disbelief. But his device started to turn back the clock, and he was returned to his original form. ---- There is a mysterious island near Xia. One of unknown name. Its secrets are whispered like rumours. The island was destroyed by a creature called Nocturn, but was since restored by the Staff of Artakha. For here is the folly of Carral, who is currently the only inhabitant of the island. Until Seth was sentenced here. Carral is insane, dumb and very strong. He is stronger than Nocturn, and slightly resembles him. His red and black colour scheme makes him more of a jester than a tyrant. "Carral, might I feed thy greatness?" Seth said, spirit broken. "Yes! I'm so hungry I make takea sharks look... well, erm... the opposite of hungry!" "Not hungry, sir?" "Yes! That must of slipped out of my mind!" "What mind?" Seth muttered very quietly, but he screamed in pain straight after. "I heard that! And now yoos meet my friend pain!" Varlix was hidden behind a wall, watching Carral laughing at Seth writhing on the floor. Varlix was quite angry at this, and he aimed his rifle like a sniper at Carral's head. The blast would surely kill the overgrown oath. But this would break the Toa code, thou shalt not kill. Varlix was conflicted; save his friend and break the code, or let his friend die and keep true to the code? Characters *Varlix *Tyrantis *Teridax *Mutran *Icarax *Tren Krom (mentioned) *Sidorak *Krekka *Carral (upcoming) *Assassins of Culitius (upcoming) *Seth *Spiriah *Skakdi *Vican *Miserix *Krika Category:The evil dude